


Follow Through

by AGreatBigUniverse



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, How do I tag?, Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know what to tag, I mean it's all pure fluff, LMAO, M/M, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE JACKMANIFOLD THEN COME BACK LIKE A KING, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGreatBigUniverse/pseuds/AGreatBigUniverse
Summary: Quackity put's flowers in Techno's braid.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 370





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Quacknoblade Community!
> 
> (This is between their Minecraft characters! please don't ship real people!)

It's a warm summer day, the clouds are fluffy and there's no sign of an incoming storm.

Technoblade is working on potions when he's stopped by Quackity and pulled out into the fresh air.

"We can work on those later," Quackity reminded pulling him further into the forests with a laugh, "right now it's time to relax," 

"Okay," Techno agrees and his heart stops at the adorable sight of Quackity's wings fluttering with excitement.

Quackity is rambling something about finding a flower bed before he sees it, the flowers are all different and colorful, some of them are tall and red, while others are short and blue, the sight makes Techno freeze, it's beautiful, it looks like a nice place to curl up with a good book, or come to when you're planning a picnic.

Before he can react, Techno is pulled down into the flower bed with Quackity who is smiling at him with that shine in his eyes, and that look that always signaled adventure or something fun about to happen, Techno loved that look on his partner, it was rarely seen when all the SMP drama was going on, but now with peace, Techno could see that smile any time he wanted to.

Techno happily grunts.

Quackity chirped in response, something akin to a trill perhaps.

\---

Quackity watches Technoblade rest in the grass with a smile, Quackity considered himself the luckiest man in the world for scoring with Techno, the piglin hybrid was intimidating to some, but to Quackity he was shy and sweet, caring and slightly protective

The colors around Technoblade make him look peaceful, the sun hits his face perfectly, and Quackity has the same feeling he has every time he sees Techno being domestic or happy in the slightest, Quackity is in love, he softly coos and Technoblade turns to him, those pinkish-red eyes making Quackity's heart race.

Techno's face is relaxed in a smile, the happiness reaches the piglin hybrid's eyes, and there's a shine in them that makes Quackity's wings flutter behind him again.

Then it's Techno's laugh, the deep yet amused chuckle that makes Quackity shiver.

\---

The sun is high in the sky when Quackity starts picking flowers.

Techno is still enjoying his time in the flowers, bees buzz around him but he isn't scared, bees are harmless when you don't startle them.

"Can I braid your hair?" Quackity quietly asks, and Techno's attention is on the bird hybrid, Quackity looks sheepish and there's a slight tint of red on his face.

"Sure, why not?" Techno sits up, and Quackity's fingers brush through his hair, it feels nice and safe.

Technoblade looked over the field of flowers that lead into the forest, he almost wishes the never had to leave this place, that he could loop time and spend the rest of his days in the flowers with Quackity, maybe they should build a house closer or in this area, it would make everything more relaxing than the inconsistent snow.

"What are you thinking about?" Quackity's voice is soft and fond, Techno can hear the smile.

"I wish I could stop time," Techno blurts without thinking.

"Why's that?" Quackity asks.

"So we could stay here forever, so we didn't have to go home, it would just be me and you for eternity," Techno hopes that doesn't sound weird to the other, who hums in agreement.

"That would be nice, wouldn't it," Quackity is halfway done with the braid.

Techno is silent, he has no idea what he'd say to that.

"We could come back here often," Quackity is done with the braid quickly and now sits infront on Techno with a smile.

Technoblade tilts his head and his braid falls over his shoulder.

It has flowers in it.

All colors complementing his light pink strawberry hair, Techno is speechless and Quackity continues to look at him, dark chocolate eyes filled with so much love.

"Yeah," Techno smiles, "I'd really like that,"

**Author's Note:**

> I live for softness between these two.


End file.
